Summoner
=Summoner/Thor= The 70-Ton Summoner (AKA: Thor) The Summoner is renowned as one of the deadliest Omnimechs in the Jade Falcon touman. When Prince Ian Dresari of Kentares IV received one as salvage during his assignment with Operation Serpent, he quickly took to the machine. The Clan Omnimech technology was far more reliable than the Kuritan Raptors that he had seen constantly breaking down and the firepower of the weaponry was stupendous. However, as the campaign wore on, Dresari did something very unusual with his Omnimech: he had the base chassis modified. This new variant, of which only one exists, saw fighting on Strana Mechty and during the fighting for Kentares IV at the onset of the Federated Commonwealth Civil War. http://www.solaris7.com/TRO/HTMLBattleMech/BattleMechInfo.asp?ID=1579 Capabilities This Summoner affects the classic three large weapons systems configuration of the Prime and A variants of the Summoner. However, the Dresari configuration blends the Prime and A variants while moving towards an all-direct-fire armament and adding armor in exchange for heat dissipation. The variant is able to deal impressive punishment at range and does not suffer close-range targeting difficulties except with its Gauss Rifle at ranges less than 60 meters. An additional 1.5 tons of ferro-fibrous armor over the original Summoner improves the 'Mech's protection to 97% capacity, greatly improving its chances of surviving a firefight. http://www.solaris7.com/TRO/HTMLBattleMech/BattleMechInfo.asp?ID=1579 Famous Summoner Pilots Dresari The Dresari-variant Summoner is designed for greater longevity than the Jade Falcon variants. Due to the Inner Sphere's focus on combat logistics and survivability, Dresari elected to have his 'Mech modified from the base Summoner specifications. By having four heat sinks removed from within the engine, Dresari freed room for 1.5 tons of armor and 2.5 tons of weaponry over what the Summoner was designed for. This room went to preserving the Clan ERPPC, arguably the best energy weapon available anywhere. Combined with a Gauss Rifle, which can project the same damage over the same range with essentially no heat buildup, the Summoner suffers few heat problems. The backup ER Large Laser has a 750 meter maximum range and deals as much damage as an Inner Sphere ERPPC. However, the heat buildup from firing all three weapons simultaneously can become overwhelming and the laser is normally used for finishing off an enemy without waiting for the larger bore weapons to cycle. A Clan ECM suite has come in useful for deep-penetration missions and served Duke Dresari well in retaking his home planet. http://www.solaris7.com/TRO/HTMLBattleMech/BattleMechInfo.asp?ID=1579 Aidan Pryde/Horse Star Colonel Aidan Pryde, also known as the Jade Phoenix, was a Clan Jade Falcon hero celebrated thoughout the clans. Though his final battle was fought at the helm of a Timber Wolf, the mech' he was famous for piloting was the Summoner in a variety of configurations. His freeborn comrade in arms, Star Captain Horse, was also notable for his use of a Summoner, defeating such illustrious opponents as Star Colonel Ivan Sinclair of Clan Steel Viper. Battle History The Summoner was modified during the recovery period for Operation Serpent's task force on Huntress. Techs registered it as fully operation just in time to fight the Jade Falcons on Strana Mechty. Dresari by himself accounted for two enemy kills in his Omnimech and earned a commendation from task force commander Victor Steiner-Davion. Once he returned to Kentares, Dresari used his 'Mech to sweep the planet of the light Steiner garrison force posted there. The heavy Omnimech outgunned nearly every unit on the planet, with the exception of a few assault-class Battlemechs given to the Steiner commanders. Dresari could be found nearly anywhere, as the Summoner's top speed of 86.4 KPH and jumping range of 150 meters meant that only scout 'Mechs could easily outpace him, especially in rough terrain. With the defeat of Katrina Steiner-Davion, the Dresari-configured Summoner has been stood down and is only now used for readiness training and an example of Clan engineering. http://www.solaris7.com/TRO/HTMLBattleMech/BattleMechInfo.asp?ID=1579 Deployment The Clan Omnimechs have traditionally been individualistic units, and this design is no exception. With two thirds of its armament energy-based and with a respectable 16 rounds for its Gauss Rifle, the Summoner is capable of acting fully alone for brief periods of time. However, the design is also effective as a long-range support vehicle and a fast assault machine, much like the standard Summoner configurations. http://www.solaris7.com/TRO/HTMLBattleMech/BattleMechInfo.asp?ID=1579 ---- See also *Clan Mechs *BattleMech Category:BattleMechs Category:OmniMechs Category:Clan Mechs